Why Come Back?
by Fire Demoness Jaganshi
Summary: Kagome is in pain. Inuyasha's a twotimer. what else is new? She goes to kill Naraku herself. Twoshot, char death.


Why come back?

**Fire Demoness Jaganshi**

_**(A/N Yeah, my first one-shot, I admit it… It's gonna be an angsty –yay- ff! Woo! XD It's a KagomeXInuyahsaXKikyo fanfic. Lotsa angst there. XD)**_

The sky was clear blue on a warm spring day in the feudal era of Japan. The birds were chirping, the bees were buzzing, and the field grass swayed under the gentle breeze of the wind. It was the most perfect day of the year, weather-wise. Kagome knew better. She knew the deceit.

Over the past few months, she had noticed some changes about her. No, this wasn't puberty; she had already gone through that. Along those lines, she was very attractive through her transformation into womanhood. This change that went through her was spiritual. Not something so trivial as a change in religion… her _presence_ was changing.

It had become clear about three months ago that her spiritual miko powers were morphing. It wasn't like she was becoming corrupt. It was more like they were strengthening themselves. And it wasn't until a month ago exactly that she knew the reason why. Inuyasha had gone to see Kikyo for the hundredth time. She knew, oh she knew. The hurt in her heart grew just a bit, and she could sense an aura form around her when it did. It was at that moment she realized, the more pain she was caused, the stronger her spiritual powers grew.

Throughout the past month, her spiritual powers grew quickly, probably because she had broken a barrier through her spiritual awakening and because she dwelled on the thoughts of her, Inuyasha, and Kikyo. Her aura had become quite strong. Now, she had to repress it to stop it from hurting her demonic friends. She couldn't risk hurting the young fox kit that she looked at as a son or a brother. Nor could she risk hurting the flying feline that had helped in many major battles. Least of all, she couldn't risk hurting the half demon she loved so much.

Kagome's new power allowed her to know where certain people were. She could sense where Inuyasha was based on the trace residue of her aura from the prayer beads she used so much. And, she could sense where Kikyo was, since they shared the same soul. Also, on a happier note, she had greater power than Kikyo _ever_ did. Kikyo had to power up to produce an aura. Kagome now repressed hers.

At this moment on this nice clear day, the beads and the soul were together. Kagome's heart ached, and a surge went through her body. There it goes again. Kagome sighed and leaned against the bone-eater's well. It wasn't the first time that she had come back and sensed they were together. Yet, this time, Kagome was suffering from the pressure of college entrance exams and watching her little brother for the entire weekend. She was hoping for some rest and hunting for a Shikon shard that had revealed itself while she was away. No such luck.

She sighed again and stared at the sky. "I wonder how long they've been together, today?" she murmured aloud. "What are they doing?" She didn't really want to think about it. For all _she_ knew, they could be confessing their unconditional love for each other… They could be kissing… Or be engaged in _far_ more intimate acts… Another pang.

Like it was said before, she could sense where others were. With her new spiritual powers, she had known for about three weeks now where Naraku was hiding. His foul aura against her purifying one? No chance she could miss it.

She stood up and took a hold on her pack. Why did she insist on coming back? It was always the same. Inuyasha would go and see Kikyo, Kagome would confront him, he would say he wants them both, he would get sat, and Kagome would go off and be depressed somewhere. Why did she continue to come back? Her new power could easily defeat Naraku, and she knew where he was. Could she just keep them going in circles just to stay by Inuyasha's side? No, that was a terrible thought… but it wasn't far from the truth. What had she been doing for the past month?

Another sigh. She had been doing that a lot, lately. Now, she had made up her mind. Coming back to the Sengoku Era was meaningless. Why should she keep getting hurt? Tonight, she would go to Naraku, and _kill_ him. She would finish the Shikon no Tama, and go back to her old life, even if it was without her one true love. She would go a priestess, if not just to show up Kikyo.

**_(Woo! YAY! I did this within one study hall! XD Well, yeah, Kagome's depressed and at the end of her rope. I'll spoil it here and now. Kagome'll die, and Inuyasha will live. I just love to make him suffer for what he's doing to poor Kagome. And, Kagome will have the weight off her shoulders and be able to rest in peace. It seems like a perfect ending._**

_**Please R&R….**_

_**Fire Demoness Jaganshi)**_


End file.
